The modern sport of snowboarding has evolved from barely-controllable foot sleds to precision-designed snowboards having controllability similar to much-narrower snow skis. With both feet in an angled tandem stance in the bindings, a rider uses a combination of weight-shifting and rotational turning to maneuver the snowboard down a snow-covered slope.
One difficulty in using snowboards is preventing or controlling movement when the snowboard is stopped or slowly moving. Because the bottom of the snowboard is relatively flat and smooth, and because snowboard riders do not use ski poles, the snowboard easily slides in any direction when it is stopped or slowly moving. This can be dangerous for the inexperienced rider who could unintentionally collide with an object or another rider.
A further disadvantage in using these wide snowboards is the difficulty in rapidly changing edges while moving down the slope in order to quickly change direction. One proposal for enhancing edge changes is to narrow the width of the snowboard. However, this has the limitation of allowing the rider's heels and toes to drag in the snow.
Finally, many of the physically-impaired, the elderly, and the out-of-shape are unable to participate in snowboarding because of the physical strength, agility, and stamina required to control the snowboard. Hence, there is a need for a modified snowboard that can accommodate these riders while achieving greater control and stability.